La tragedia de las reuniones familiares
by Luna Asami
Summary: Un recuento breve de las reuniones familiares de los príncipes de los Noldor en épocas navideñas. AU.


**Disclaimer**: Lo de siempre, ningún personaje me pertenece, sino al Profesor Tolkien. Tampoco pretendo forrarme de dinero con esta historia, sólo agradar un poco a quien quiera leerla.

Este fic participa en el reto 1#Ho Ho Ho del mes de diciembre del foro "El Poney Pisador".

**Advertencias: **La primerita: no se rompan la cabeza tratando de buscarle lógica al asunto porque no lo tiene en lo absoluto. ¡Es un AU! Yay! (O sea, una de esas burradas que se me ocurren de cuando en cuando y que a cualquiera le deja la sensación de que debería estar prohibido que gente como yo escriba fanfiction). Léanlo con mente generosa y guarden ese bate de béisbol por favor.

Tampoco intenten desesperadamente meterlo en la cronología de Tolkien, porque esto no sucedió jamás, obviamente (¡Buuh!), aunque me basé un poquito en ciertos aspectos temporales, casi nada. (Tuve el tiempo de mi vida investigando quién era mayor que quién, pero tampoco le hagan mucho caso a eso, después de todo, es un AU).

Estoy dando por hecho que algo llamado Navidad existió en Arda. Sep, sé la cosa de las festividades que Tolkien dio (Yule, Mettarë…), pero ni una palabra brotó mientras quise apegarme un poco a la realidad. Tal parece que sólo puedo escribir barrabasadas. Ni modo.

La segunda: OoC. Ya lo he dicho, yo me pinto sola para esto, sí señor.

La tercera… no, no hay tercera, por hoy.

**Notas:**Mezclé nombres Quenya con los nombres Sindarizados. Era aburrido y repetitivo llamarlos siempre igual. Además, llamarlos a todos por los nombres en Quenya podría dificultar el asunto para quienes no dominan mucho el asunto (o sea, yo xD).

Otra notita: tomen en cuenta que el fic tiene por narrador omnipresente a Námo.

Nueva nota: ¡Lista de nombres al final! (Ya, lo sé, debí ponerla antes ¬¬)

Ya, los veo al final ;)

* * *

**~La tragedia de las reuniones familiaresy el por qué un elfo llegó a encariñarse con ellas, por Námo el Juez (aunque en realidad en navidad es Námo el Fantasma de las Navidades Inexistentes de Arda) ~**

¡Ah! Navidad. Muy bonita, muy blanca y pacífica; muy guapa ella con sus lucecitas y sus regalos. Es un hecho y aunque sea un poco, por los regalos o los días de asueto, a todos nos gusta la época de Navidad…

Sólo que eso no es cierto. Hubo un tiempo en el que a Maedhros el Alto no le gustaba la navidad. Y no porque fuera una suerte élfica de Grinch. Oh no. A Maitimo le gustaba la nieve, los presentes y la calidez de los abrazos; ayudar a su madre a llevar el árbol, y subir al terraza junto a Maglor para colocar las luces y el gran "Elfo de Nieve" hecho de madera blanca que su padre subía refunfuñando. Porque Maitimo no era de ninguna forma un amargado. Él no odiaba la navidad. En realidad, sucede que al joven Maedhros le _aterrorizaba _la navidad.

Si uno tiene una familia como la suya, pues, es ya bastante bueno no terminar en el sanatorio psiquiátrico de Estë o encadenado a un poste en Mandos.

A Maglor le gustaba burlarse llamándolo: "La Maldición del Hermano Mayor". Maitimo prefería: "falta de suerte" y, si me lo preguntan, sería correcto: "¡por qué Eru se desquitaba con Nelyafinwë por las chorradas de su padre!".

En fin…

En navidad todos son felices. Es el Solsticio de Invierno, por Eru, to-dos _deberían_ ser felices. Pero no Nelyo. Oh no. Él no. En estos días, Maedhros… bueno, preferiría ser cualquiera menos Maedhros.

Porque todos son pacíficamente felices durante Navidad, exceptuando a su beligerante familia.

* * *

_I. Siempre hay una primera vez, y no tiene porqué ser precisamente mala._

Ocurrió cuando apenas era un joven elfo, inexperto e inquieto. El rey Finwë, su abuelo, había logrado juntar a toda la familia (difícil tarea, y un necio deseo si me lo preguntan). Maedhros _el Ingenuo_ estaba realmente emocionado por la oportunidad de verlos a todos reunidos y en paz; no era un evento que ocurriera todos los días, y aunque fuera una sola vez al año, ya era ganancia.

Nelyo recordaba las luces en el enorme árbol, tan grande como en ninguna otra navidad. Frutas, adornos hechos de flores y ramas, velitas de colores, y montones de preciosas gemas engalanaban el abeto. Como sacado de un bonito sueño. Como siempre se imaginó que debía ser el árbol navideño de una gran familia como lo era la suya.

Findis, Fingolfin, Irime, Finarfin y Faniel arribaron temprano. Nolofinwë y Aranfinwë con sus esposas y sus hijos mayores. Finrod era apenas un bebé y la esposa de Fingolfin, le pareció a Nelyo, estaba a punto de explotar. Detrás de ella, un chiquillo de cabello oscuro se asomaba. Fingon lo observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría tras las piernas de Anairë. Maedhros le sonrió con afabilidad. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y en aquél entonces, Fingon apenas podía mantenerse en pie por sí sólo, seguro ni se acordaba de él.

Findekáno decidió emerger desde atrás de las faldas de su madre, saludó rápida pero respetuosamente a los principales miembros de la familia (Maedhros casi se da una palmada en la frente cuando su padre despachó al muchachito con un "Aja, niño"), y sin perder tiempo corrió hasta Maitimo para hacer una educada reverencia.

Maedhros recuerda el brillo en los ojos de Fingon.

El resplandeciente árbol de navidad queda opacado.

* * *

_II. Porque no todas las navidades pueden ser así de felices._

Maedhros levantó a su hermano y apoyándolo sobre su cadera, lo llevó hasta la mesa.

—Podrías simplemente… ¿quedarte quieto un instante? —dijo, sentando a Celegorm frente a la gran mesa.

Su abuelo, su padre, su madre, y sus tíos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Nelyafinwë, por otro lado, hacía lo que podía con su revoltosa parentela en ese pequeño saloncito.

El pequeño elfo rubio todavía estiraba las manos en ademán de alcanzar a Finrod, quien se asoma desde atrás de las piernas de Maedhros, precavido.

—Me da miedo —dijo el elfo con su vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro de que es un elfo? Mamá me contó que en las lejanas tierras del este hay unas criaturas horribles, Orcos, se llaman. Tal vez tu mamá adoptó uno —.

Maedhros bajó la mirada hacia Finrod, luego volvió a su revoltoso hermano menor que no se quedaba en paz.

Sonrió. —No lo sé, Ingoldo. Tal vez sí —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Finrod sonrió también.

—¡Basta, Tyelkormo! —exclamó Nelyo sacudiéndolo un poco y mirándolo con severidad.

Turko se quedó quieto, pero una mueca de disgusto adornaba sus labios. Los odiaba a todos. Bueno, no es cierto, sólo a esa Mezcolanza de Linajes andante que se escondía cobardemente detrás de su hermano. Simplemente le daba unas ganas de…

—¡Sólo necesito darle un ligero golpe, Nelyo, y me estaré en paz! —pidió desesperadamente con su tonito infantil, de nuevo luchando por zafarse de Maedhros y asestarle unos buenos golpes a Finrod.

Porque aunque era menor que Findaráto, la naturaleza pacífica del primogénito de Finarfin le daba cierta ventaja. Cosas de fëanorianos.

Maedhros seguía luchando por controlar a Celegorm cuando el grito de Maglor atrajo su atención.

—¡Nelyo! Algo de ayuda por acá no me vendría nada mal —.

El pelirrojo giró un poco la cabeza, casi temiendo la escena, para ver a Kanafinwë derribado por Turukáno y Findekáno.

—No. No van a comerse la tarta antes de tiempo —escuchó a su hermano decir, luchando por ponerse de pie y librarse del ataque de los hijos de Fingolfin.

En otras cosas, Tyelkormo se revolvía cada vez más frenéticamente y Findaráto se aferraba a su túnica.

—¡Te lo digo, es un Orco!—Finrod estaba al borde de la histeria, pues parecía que en cualquier momento Celegorm se libraba de Maedhros e iba a por él.

—¡Turko, quédate quieto! Basta, actúas como un animal salvaje… —.

Celegorm se detuvo de súbito, observando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah no, yo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que éste —interrumpió Celegorm, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Findaráto—, comenzó con su ruido de cañerías con su pseudo-arpa. Sus parientes deben sentirse muy avergonzados de que tenga sangre Teleri, Kano es ciertamente mucho mejor músico que la Ensalada de Linajes andante —sus cejas se juntaron tanto que casi podían tocarse. Volvió a estallar. —¡En serio, sólo un golpe y me quedaré en paz…!—.

Maedhros suspiró por la nariz. Las primeras reuniones navideñas habían salido tan bien, ¿qué había pasado con esta?

* * *

_III. Con nuevos hermanos, vienen nuevas responsabilidades._

Kano sujetaba a Celegorm y Curufin, quienes alentaban a su hermano menor con consejos sobre los mejores lugares para golpear a Turukáno. Maedhros y Fingon, por otro lado, aun trataban de encontrar la mejor forma de separar a Turgon y Caranthir.

Rodaba por el suelo en un aquelarre prominente. La cosa había empeorado de prisa. Todo había estado muy bien hasta que Carnisir notó el dije que Finwë había regalado a Turgon. En algún punto comenzaron a discutir, y en otro posterior, Caranthir le arrebató el dichoso dije a Turukáno. Ahora allí estaban, como monos asilvestrados en lugar de príncipes, entre los gritos y los intentos fallidos de Turgon por recuperar el objeto.

Maedhros explotó. Porque Maedhros tenía su paciencia y él mismo había sido niño. Pero esto, esto era el comportamiento de animales, por Eru. Con movimientos rápidos, sujetó a Caranthir por los hombros, lo puso de pie con algo de brusquedad pero gran agilidad y miró severamente a su primo. Turgon se enderezó como un resorte, serio, y de repente el dije que Caranthir había logrado quitarle lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Ahí tienes, el abuelo Finwë me ha dado mejores —.

La puerta al fondo del salón se abrió, y adentraron en la habitación el Rey, su esposa y el resto de su familia. Finwë no parecía muy complacido con lo que recién escuchaba.

Qué injusto. Él iba a tener que pagar los platos rotos por sus hermanos.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea eso de las reuniones familiares?

— ¿En serio? —la voz sarcástica de Fingon atrajo la atención de todos—. Pero si tú tienes suerte de que el abuelo Finwë te admita en su casa. A ti, y a tu familia de simios —.

Por un momento los ojos de Findekáno y Nelyo se fijaron en uno en el otro.

Maedhros no era ningún tonto. Fingon se había echado la soga al cuello por él.

Sin tiempo para que Maitimo pudiera reaccionar Nolofinwë sacó a su hijo, echando chispas por los ojos. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de ellos, Findekáno logró dirigirle una mirada más.

_"__No lo arruines, Nelyo. Déjame ser responsable por una vez"._

* * *

_IV. Una lección importante._

Las cosas no mejoraron con el tiempo. Oh no. En lo absoluto.

Aquella vez fue en plena cena. Nelyafinwë recuerda que el primero en tirar fue Amras. La mala suerte (o mala puntería) provocó que la rebanada de tarta terminara en la cara de Argon.

Caranthir no perdió la oportunidad y lanzó lo que había en su plato hacia Turgon…

La sorpresa mantuvo a los padres de todos en un estado de indeterminación, y antes de que Fëanor pudiera ponerse de pie o algo, alguien tuvo la puntería que hacía falta para alcanzar el rostro de Indis.

Maedhros recuerda como Fingon cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, hundiéndose lentamente en su silla.

También recuerda que se levantó en el acto y se apresuró hacia la esposa de su abuelo.

—Perdone mi mal tino, mi señora —Maitimo se inclinó en respeto y arrepentimiento por algo que él no había hecho.

Fëanor rechinaba los dientes y estaba a punto de perforar la madera de la mesa con los dedos.

Maedhros no recuerda otra ocasión en que su padre le hubiera aplicado un castigo más severo.

* * *

_V. La última vez antes de partir. (¡Vamos! Tenía que ser especial.)_

No estaba muy seguro. Quizá empezó porque Finrod señaló algún defecto en Curufin. Este lo amenazó pero Findaráto ya no era un niñito asustadizo que pensaba que sus primos eran Orcos. Trató de mantener el asunto pacífico. Curufin no compartió su decisión.

O no. Probablemente había sido cuando Indis mencionó algo acerca de Míriel. Una pequeña referencia amable que Feanaro no había soportado, el padre de Maedhros golpeó la mesa con el puño, se puso de pie intempestivamente y Finwë salió tras de él, con intenciones de calmarlo.

No. No fue eso tampoco. Tal vez en la entrega de los regalos.

Claro.

Alguien colocó un buscapiés _encantado_ en la caja cuya etiqueta rezaba "Nerwen".

Alguien, o sea, cualquiera de los hermanos de Nelyo, exceptuando a Maglor, tal vez.

Como hubiera sido. Ahora el enorme árbol de navidad ardía fuera del hogar, y el "Elfo de Nieve" había sido decapitado. Todos discutían entre la nieve. Y Carnistir y Turukáno rodaban por el suelo como siempre, tratando de arrancarse los pulmones. Galadriel reclamaba algo a Celegorm y éste sonreía con cinismo. Findaráto trataba ver si el golpe que acababa de darse Fingon era serio.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Estaban todos pirados?

Corrección: ¿Estaba su familia realmente conformada por un hatajo de locos?

Por lo que Maitimo sabía, probablemente la respuesta era un alarmante "sí".

* * *

_VI. Tal vez Maedhros el Alto también está algo pirado._

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a reunirse así. La Tierra Media y la Maldición de Mandos no habían sido amables con ninguno de ellos. Habían perdido muchas cosas en el camino, y ganado apenas unas cuantas. Un oscuro mal crecía en el Norte, pese a que parecía aplacado y trocado desde el inicio del Sitio.

Maitimo sabía que aquello no podía durar. Lo sentía en los huesos y el pensamiento crecía cuando veía los picos ominosos de Thangorodrim en el horizonte, enturbiando su ilusión de control.

Así que cuando Maedhros los vio a todos discutir por tonterías a mitad de la cena, sonrió.

—No pensé que alguien aparte del abuelo Finwë pudiera lograr reunirnos otra vez —la voz de Findekáno lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Maitimo le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento junto a él—. Padre me dijo que has sido tú quien le dio la idea —prosiguió Findekáno sentándose—. Con todo lo que te hicimos pasar cuando éramos jóvenes no pensé que te quedarían ganas de reunirnos —terminó riendo.

Maedhros vio a lo lejos a Tyelkormo guiñarle un ojo a Aredhel, y a ella reír graciosamente, casi coqueta; Turgon se puso en medio de ambos en el acto, fulminando a Celegorm con la mirada. Luego, Irissë y Turko se echaron a reír y su rubio hermano menor le propinó a Turukáno un ligero golpe con el puño en el brazo. Aradhel le dijo algo a su hermano que lo dejó tranquilo, y es más, por un momento, se permitió algo de camaradería con Turko.

—No sé, Findekáno. Hay algo en los árboles navideños encendidos en fuego que me hace sonreír —.

Fingon siguió la línea de visión del pelirrojo. —Ah, Nelyo, creo que te comprendo —suspiró él.

Findekáno se puso de pie. —Hagamos honor a la vieja tradición familiar. Hay que decapitar a ese "Elfo de Nieve" —soltó una carcajada llena de vida.

Maedhros entornó los ojos. —Fuiste tú, Findekáno —sonrió de lado—. Decapitaste al "Elfo de Nieve" de la familia; Ambarussa están seguros de que era el mayor orgullo de mi padre justo después de los Silmarils —.

—Aterraba a Findaráto desde pequeño, alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto—.

— ¡Mentiras! —Exclamó Finrod detrás de ambos amigos, arribando alegre—. No me atemorizaba a mí, sino a ti, Findekáno —.

—¡Era horrible! —.

—Esa no es razón para decapitar Elfos de Nieve —replicó animadamente Findaráto.

—Nadie decapitará Elfos de Nieve esta vez —habló la voz de Fingolfin, mirándolos severamente, como si todavía fueran unos chiquillos desquiciados… y desquiciantes—. Al menos este año hagan el esfuerzo de no incendiar el árbol antes de que todos hayan terminado de abrir sus regalos —concluyó con más afabilidad.

—Oh, no prometo nada, padre —rio Fingon.

Findaráto cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza divertido. Mientras tanto, Maedhros sonreía imaginando el episodio que se venía dentro de unas horas.

La verdad, cuando Carnistir y Turukáno rodaron por el suelo tratando de arrancarse los pulmones, como siempre, Maitimo cayó en cuenta de que la Navidad ya no le aterrorizaba tanto.

Es decir, tenía gracia eso del fuego en el árbol navideño extendiéndose por todo el lugar. Y Fingon tratando de sofocarlo con su capa mientras Finrod se palmeaba la frente por la bobada de su primo. Y es más, hasta tenía algo de gracioso que Ambarussa hubieran escrito en las galletas de jengibre los nombres de sus primos y las arrojaran al fuego para el horror de los que los veían…

Esperen, ¡eso no era gracioso!

Nelyo se apresuró hacia sus hermanos menores, sus ojos centellaban. −¡Ambarussaaaaa! −.

* * *

Y si, pueden destrozarme por esto que acaban de leer. ¡Pero nada más se me ocurría! Además, imaginarme a esta familia de locos en navidad fue irresistible xD

Ya.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Anexo sobre los nombres de los personajes usados en el fic (y los que me sé xD):

**Maedhros** \- Nelyafinwë Maitimo - Russandol (sobrenombre que hace referencia a su cabello rojo) - Nelyo.

**Maglor** \- Kanafinwë Makalaure - Kano.

**Celegorm** \- Turkafinwë Tyelkormo - Turko.

**Curufin -** Kurufinwe Atarinke - Kurvo

**Caranthir** -Morifinwë Carnistir - Moryo.

**Amrod -** Pityafinwë Ambarussa -Pityo

**Amras** \- Telufinwë Ambarussa -Telvo

**Fingolfin** \- Nolofinwë Arakáno

**Finarfin** \- Aranfinwë

**Fingon** \- Findekáno

**Turgon** \- Turukáno

**Aredhel** \- Irissë

**Argon** \- Arakáno

**Finrod** \- Findaráto Ingoldo

**Galadriel** \- Nerwende Artanis

Por ahí creo que mencioné a **Fëanor** \- Finwe/Curufinwe Feanáro

Bueno, según yo, no se me olvida ninguno.


End file.
